I'll Do Anything
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Heero recalls his and Duo's relationship and what went wrong with it. Yaoi 1+2.


v:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} o:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} w:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} .shape {behavior:url(#default#VML);} doanything Mr Martin.D.Rowles. Normal Mr Martin.D.Rowles. 2 0 2001-11-03T08:09:00Z 2001-11-03T08:09:00Z 2 784 4473 The Rabbits. 37 8 5493 9.2720 

I'll Do Anything  
by Shinigami195

I heard this song when my mum was line dancing to it at home and got a really good idea to a song fic. There will most likely be a sequel fic to this as well as one that is before it. I don't own the song or the characters.  
Song - Just To See You Smile by Tim McGraw

I can remember it like yesterday. The glow in your eyes no matter what happened. The way you would look at me smiling. What ever happened to what we had? I've kept everything you ever gave me. The cross always hangs round my neck. It shines just like you now and always.  
_  
You always had an eye for things that glittered,  
But I was far from being made of gold._  
  
It did always amaze me how you saw the good and kindness in everything especially in me. You saw through the stainless stain wall round me and into a heart that until I meet you I didn't know I had. I was always scared that my hands would dirty your soft pale skin but instead you cleaned the blood from them with your tongue and touch.  
  
_I don't know how but I scrapped up the money._  
  
If you ever wanted anything I got it for you. I'll do anything to keep that smile on your face but now maybe... that chance might be gone.  
  
_I just never could quite tell you no.  
Just like when you were leaving Alabamba.  
Taking that new job in Tenancy._  
  
I can recall the day after the eve war had ended when you saw me with Relena and ran away. God how I scared everyone when I raced after you to explain. You always hated Relena but if you were leaving you knew deep down that I would follow you. You knew that I cared enough to follow you to the ends of the universe.  
  
_I quit mine so we could be together,  
I can't forget the way you looked at me._  
  
At the hanger bay that day you looked so young and afraid and lost without your smile on your face. And when you saw me it hit you why I was there and the small shy smile that was on your lips will be the sweetest thing I remember at night when I lay thinking about you. It will be the fondest memory I have of you. I will always remember...  
  
_Just to see you smile,  
I'll do anything that you want me to._  
  
Thinking back even further to that mission where I self destructed for what? The tenth time? It was the painful cry that I heard pass your lips that made me vow never to leave you and to do whatever I could to keep you beside me. We were young but I didn't care, not than and not now. So much has happened to us in them 6 years but... back then it was perfect.  
  
_When all is said and done,  
I never count the cost,  
It's worth all that's lost,  
Just to see you smile._  
  
Even now I don't regret what we had. I never will. It was perfect even through it didn't last. The 6 years we had together are more than enough for me.  
  
_When you said time was all you needed,  
I walked away and let you have your space._  
  
Six months ago we argued. I don't recall what it was about. It was the first and only argument that we had. You asked me to leave and I did. But didn't it hurt? As I walked away there was no smile on your face, just tears. And seeing them hurt me more than anything.  
  
_Leaving didn't hurt me near as badly as the tears I saw rolling down your face,_  
  
And yesterday walking down the street on L2. I'm visiting with Relena to see Dorothy and Hilde. I was surprised to see you laughing with a group of other adults that were our age. I was even more when you came over to say hello to me.  
  
_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted,  
When you came up to me with him._  
  
You wanted my blessing.  
  
_So I told you that I was happy for you._  
  
You came over to me with him in tow. Your hands were joined and you were smiling as I stopped to speak to you. Lying to you made my heart break. Seeing you there in his arms and you looking so happy when I told you that I was glad you had met someone and was happy with them made my soul shatter. But to make you smile again for me I'll lie again. To keep that smile on your face I would lie to the whole universe and than do it all over again.  
  
_And given the chance I'll lie again.  
Just to see you smile._  
  
I'm not gonna do anything stupid. You saw through me and phoned Quatre and asked him to make sure, to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't try to kill myself... again.  
  
_I'll do anything that you want me to._  
  
I'm not gonna go and kill myself because that would make you sad and I couldn't bare to know that you were sad cause of me.  
  
When all is said and done,  
I never count the cost.  
  
I would give everything away, sell my soul to the devil if you asked me to. It's worth it all so much. My heart pains for you it wants you near yet I'm happy for you knowing that you are happy, living and sleeping with him. He makes you happy and I wish you well.  
  
_It's worth all that's lost._  
  
I just want you to know something. So open your heart as I open mine and listen to me.  
  
_Just to see you smile._  
  
Ai Shiteru Duo... forever!  
  
Owari  
  
Feedback please!   
  
1/9/01  
  
Return to Shini's fics

var PUpage="76001087"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001087 geovisit(); 


End file.
